Murder on Chiron 2
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Dalek Invasion of Grukup and 12th in a series. The Doctor and Norine land on the Colony World of Chiron 2 and find various murders have been committed recently. They investigate but Norine is captured. Can she escape or will the Doctor have to give up the investigation?


The TARDIS orbited the planet Mars, where the Doctor and Norine had just spent a pleasant day at the planet's biggest theme park. The Doctor was sitting in a room in the TARDIS, practising dream control. He had just trapped a Dalek on a roundabout, played bowling with River Song, and met Jim the Fish and Alpha Centauri again. He was now in a playground, and was trying another roundabout while eating ice cream. He heard a voice. "Doctor… Doctor…"

The Doctor spun around and saw a man standing at the entrance, a late middle-aged man wearing blue, sitting next to a pair of scales. The Doctor finished his ice cream and bounced over to him. "Another dream person? My sub consciousness telling me stuff?" The man in blue didn't look happy at this. "I am real. I am contacting you through your dreams. The TARDIS let me through her telepathic circuits." "What do you want?" asked the Doctor. "You're not like the Dream-Lord are you?" He shook his head quickly, preventing the dark side of his mind manifesting. "You have met the White and Black Guardians of Order and Chaos" said the blue man. "Met them both" said the Doctor. "They have withdrawn from the Universe but still exist, on a lower scale" said the blue man. "I am the Azure Guardian of Balance. I keep equilibrium in the Universe. I have prevented the Sontarans or Rutans ever gaining too much of an advantage. I have prevented any Guardian gaining too much power. Now I want you to do something."

"Do I always have to do the Guardian's work for them?" said the Doctor. "We are bound by rules" said the Azure Guardian. "And I am asking you to do something you would get involved with anyway. There is an imbalance in favour of order…" he pointed at scales leaning one way "…so I want you to break up the order." "You Guardians, always making us do your work" said the Doctor. "You may remember the time you went to Ruwilen" said the Azure Guardian. "Of course I do" said the Doctor. "Been there, met the Gipveri, did all that." "You saw it in a dream. I put it there" said the Guardian. "And you didn't have the decency to show yourself" said the Doctor. "I felt it would be better not to that time" said the Guardian. He moved his hand and co-ordinates appeared. "The place is called Chiron 2. This involves the organisation of Callidus Dominus. Goodbye" said the Guardian, fading away before the Doctor had a chance to ask anything more.

The Doctor woke with a start. Had it just been a dream? But for lack of anything better to do the Doctor decided to go to Chiron 2. He took the lift down to the console and began setting the co-ordinates. Norine ran in. "So, where are we going now?" "Chiron 2!" cried the Doctor, hitting the dematerialisation switch. Soon the TARDIS was again spinning through the vortex, through centuries and light-centuries.

On Chiron 2 a man walked through the streets cautiously. He was worried, remembering the news he had heard recently. But despite his fear he had decided to finally say what he knew, and perhaps prevent other murders. After all, he was connected to some of those murdered. As he passed an alley something powerful seized his throat. He tried to cry out, but the hold was too strong. He felt sharp claws digging into him. The last thing he saw was a terrifying face with fangs looming over him.

While this was happening there was a wheezing, groaning sound less than a kilometre away, and the TARDIS materialised. The doctor stepped out and looked around happily. "Doesn't that look exciting" he said grumpily, looking at the mountains. He walked round the TARDIS and saw a city behind him. "Of course there's always something exciting" he said. "Come on Norine!" He ran towards the city. "What year is it!" yelled Norine. "3894!" yelled the Doctor as he got to the doors and knocked loudly. "Hello there? I'd like to be let in!"

After about half a minute the door opened, revealing an armed guard. "Are you from Space Police?" he said. "Are you allowing anybody else in?" said the Doctor. "No" said the Guard. "Well, what good luck I am in!" said the Doctor, whisking out his psychic paper. "Inspector John Smith of Saturn! And this is…" "Sergeant Irene Holmes!" said Norine, smiling. The Guard smiled as well. "A fan of Classical Detective Literature then?" "Yes…" said Norine uneasily. "Well, we certainly need a good detective here!" said the Guard. "Come in."

The Doctor and Norine walked through the town when another man in uniform ran up. "Another victim has just been found!" he said. "So, you want us to look at it?" said the Doctor. "Yes!" said the man. "It's not too far away. I'll show you." He ran off. "If this is centuries into the future shouldn't there be… like… cameras to see this?" said Norine. "Well, some places have that" said the Doctor. "But people don't like to be spied upon. Anyway, in the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire loads of places were being colonised. Not of all them can have great security."

They got to the crime scene and saw a horrible sight. A man lying there with his face ripped apart. Norine looked like she was about to retch. The Doctor didn't seem in his usual humorous mood. He moved forward, looking slightly sick himself. The men examining the body let him pass, seeing he was with one of them. The Doctor looked over the horrific remains. "When did this happen?" said Norine. "It must have happened less than 5 minutes ago" said one of the men. The Doctor looked at the face. "It looks like the Killer tried eating him" he said. "What? Are you…are you sure?" asked Norine. "Look at the teeth-marks" said the Doctor. "I wouldn't be surprised if it had stopped eating because it was disturbed." "Some of the other victims looked like they had been partially eaten" said one of the Guards. "One of them had lost their heart and their liver was in tatters. A murder on Chiron 2 is very rare but all these in such a short time and no suspects yet is terrible!" "Right everybody" said the Doctor, trying to sound official. "I need all the information on these cases. How many murders?" "Seven. 5 men, 2 women…" "Need maps, findings, pictures, an office… Everything!" said the Doctor. "We'll take you to Security Headquarters" said one of the Security men.

The Doctor and Norine were taken to the largest building in the city, with the words Chiron 2 Administrations Centre on the front. "Security Headquarters is inside" said the Security Man. "The Security Captain has been informed of your presence." "He really could have come out to meet us" said the Doctor. "The inspection of this city is in 4 days" said another Security Man. "He and the Governor have their work cut out. This colony was only set up 3 years ago." "How many people are there?" said the Doctor as they entered the building. "6731" said the Security Captain. "This is just about one of the last worlds to be colonised. Small, not many minerals, too far from the main lanes, most of it uninhabitable. There are only 5 other such cities here, and we're the smallest. The technology here is incredibly primitive." "Thanks for all the exposition" said Norine as they walked up a flight of stairs to a door with Security Captain in digital lettering. The Doctor didn't wait to knock and burst in saying "Hello, I'm Inspector Smith and I'm here to inspect the murders!"

The Security Captain did not seem happy as the Doctor moved through his files. "I happen to be in charge of law here, not you." "Shut up. I'm in charge of this investigation!" said the Doctor. "How did you arrive so quickly?" said the Security Captain suspiciously. "We were told no Officers could be spared close enough to this area before the Inspection." "Quick travel, case solved quicker than we thought" said the Doctor. He began rifling through his documents. "So still no clues?" said Norine. "There is talk of putting cameras in the city and increasing security control" aid the Captain. "The people don't like intrusion of privacy but we might have to do this…" He was interrupted by a cry of "Aha!" from the Doctor, who suddenly pulled something from the documents. "3 of these people went to a meeting at the house of…Givu Kemro!" "Well, good luck with that" said the Security Captain. "She and her assistant Nibi Ciku died in a crash just outside his house 2 days later, a month ago." "Doesn't this seem a bit suspicious?" said Norine. "A lot of things happen in the Galaxy" said the Security Captain. "Sometimes investigations have bad luck." "Well where are the records of the crash?" said Norine. "In the Security records of course" said a younger Guard. "Thank you Security Sergeant Tarone" said the Security Captain. "I am quite capable of answering myself. Get the files for them."

The Sergeant moved through the files. "That is odd" he said. "What?" said the Captain in an annoyed tone. "The files… they are gone!" said Tarone. "Impossible" said the Security Captain. "Only Officers have access to the files. And I always put the Security barriers up." "Security barriers?" said the Doctor. He did a quick scan and laughed. "I was breaking through barriers much harder than this in a minute before I was 60! In earth years" he added hastily. "You have aged well then" said the Security Captain. There was a knock on the door. "Only come in if you have a good reason!" said the Captain sternly.

The door opened and a tall, smartly-dressed man with close-cropped black hair entered. "Governor Puck-Trans" said the Security Captain standing. "Why are you here?" "I am overseeing the investigation as well" said Puck-Trans. "I want whoever is responsible caught as much as anybody on Chiron 2. Could I talk privately with the two investigators?" "Private. I can keep things private" said the Doctor, moving swiftly from the office.

The Governor took them to his office and locked the door. "So…" "Inspector Smith and Sergeant Clarke…" "Holmes" said Norine. "Combs" said the Doctor. "I mean Holmes!" "How is the investigation going?" said Puck-Trans. "Bit of a problem" said the Doctor. "Records on a crash are gone like salt in water!" "So you can't find them?" said Puck-Trans. "That doesn't surprise me." He leaned forward. "What I am about to tell you must remain confidential." "Easy! I can keep secrets, as I told Aeschylus at his club" said the Doctor. The Governor gave the Doctor an odd look but continued. "I suspect someone working in this building is connected to financial mismanagement" he said. "Some financial irregularities had been found by Kemro just before he died." "Killed to cover it up" said the Doctor. "An old story." "Indeed" said the Governor. "So my advice is that it may be safer to work without Security and not let anybody but I know." He stepped up and unlocked the door. "I would advise you search the apartments. Perhaps you can find something there."

The Doctor and Norine went back to the Security Office. The files were where they had been left. The Doctor looked at the addresses and spun round. "Norine, could you be as kind as to investigate these addresses?" he said. "If you wait a few minutes I could have my people ready…" began the Security Captain but the Doctor cut him off. "I won't need their help! I've been solving murder mysteries since Marinus!" He divided out the addresses. "I suppose we should split up the addresses" said Norine. "Well if you want to go alone OK" said the Doctor. "I like having someone who can work on their own!" They left the Office and ran downstairs, the Doctor writing down the addresses for Norine. As they left the building he handed them to her. "Meet you back here in 2 hours!" he yelled, running in the opposite direction and out of earshot before Norine had a chance to respond.

The Doctor came to the house of Givu Kemro. A quick burst of the sonic screwdriver opened the door. "Quite a mess" said the Doctor. The place was in disarray, with drawers pulled open and the bed broken. The Doctor looked around the place. The Doctor searched as well and it was only when he looked at his watch that he realised more than 40 minutes had passed. But there was something else significant. He realised it. "How come this place isn't dusty" he said. "If they had been searching here a month ago there should be more dust! So the place has been searched a bit more recently than that."

Norine hadn't had much luck, though she also that the apartments of Nibi Ciku and a woman who had meet Kemro had been searched. She was just going to the apartment of a man who had met Kemro when she saw a large figure wearing a hood run out. "Hey! Stop!" she said, running after them. The figure approached the gates of the city and ran out into the rough hills, followed by Norine. She briefly slowed down, wondering if she should call the Doctor on her phone and wait for him. But the figure was running quickly and the Doctor wouldn't wait. So she ran on after the figure, calling the Doctor as she did so.

The Doctor was just leaving another apartment when he heard a ring. He picked up his phone. Norine had told him to carry one outside the TARDIS. "Hello Norine" he said. "Guess what I found at the house of Kemro!" "Nothing. It's been searched" said Norine as she ran into the hills, the large figure just ahead of her. She was preparing to use her techniques. "Have your houses been searched as well?" said the Doctor. "Yes" said Norine, panting as she ran on. "Where are you?" said the Doctor. "Just outside the city, chasing someone who came out of one of the houses" said Norine, looking around her to try to catch sight of the large figure. The Doctor felt worried and ran towards the gate himself. "OK GO BACK Norine" he said worried. "I'll help you." "What are you talking about?" said Norine. "I'm sure I'll be fine…AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" she suddenly cried down the phone as a huge figure seized her from behind, causing her to drop the phone. The Doctor listened, worried, to the struggle he heard going on. "Norine? NORINE!" he cried worried. Norine had been knocked to the ground by the large figure. She looked up, dazed, as the figure pulled of their hood, revealing a familiar fanged face. It was an Amplusungui. Norine began to shuffle back, trying to get away from it, but it pushed her down. She tried to punch it, but the Amplusungui had far greater strength and easily withstood her punch. Pulling out some rope, it bound her wrists and ankles, threw her over its left shoulder, and carried her through the hills.

The Doctor ran out through the gates and into the hills at incredible speed. He tried using his sonic screwdriver with his phone to triangulate Norine's signal. He finally came to her phone, lying on the ground quite a way into the hills. The Doctor picked it up and looked around, wondering what had happened. "Norine!" he yelled. But all that answered was the echo.

Meanwhile Norine was being carried into a cave. She couldn't remember the route, too dizzied by her journey. The Amplusungui threw her onto the floor. It looked at her hungrily but restrained the urge. Two more Amplusunguis walked out of the shadows. "This human looks good" said one with a scar on its ear, licking its lips. "We told not to eat it" said the other, smaller, one. "We already able to eat those people in city." "So you committed the murders!" said Norine. "You be quiet female" said the small Amplusungui. The Amplusungui that had captured Norine, the largest, looked around. "Now we perform order of boss" it said, picking up a device that looked like a futuristic camera. "You can't keep me here" said Norine. "You quiet or…" began the small Amplusungui but Norine interrupted. "Or what? You've been told not to eat me. Presumably that means you must keep me…" The big Amplusungui grabbed her mouth; she felt the claws coming close to drawing blood. "Stop talking female or we will take measures." It began working the camera again. A flickering blue light came out for a few seconds, and then turned off. "Can't even work your equipment?" said Norine. The Amplusungui grabbed a rag and stuffed it into her mouth, then went back to work. Finally the blue light went on Norine and the Amplusungui stood next to her and began speaking.

The Doctor went back to the city and entered the office of the Governor. "Puck, need help…" "Puck-Trans" said the Governor. "Whatever your name is! Someone has taken my friend" said the Doctor darkly. "And I aim to find out who has done so." The Governor looked around. "I would like to help you but…" He lowered his voice. "Remember what I said about the Security forces around this city." His eyes darted about. "I suggest you go to the Office of Givu Kemro. Perhaps his records can tell you something." The Doctor looked uncertain. "I'm not going to look anywhere until I find Norine." "If you find who is responsible surely you can find her" said the Governor. The Doctor didn't look happy with this but went to the financial office.

He burst in, encountering just one man. "Hello, I'm looking for the records of Givu Kemro…" He looked at the badge the man was wearing "…Hyto Betelgeuse." He suddenly looked interested. "Is your family from Betelgeuse? I love that place!" "My family has lived there for 4 generations" said Hyto. The Doctor remembered why he was there. "So Hyto? The records." "Well, they are in that data-drawer" said Hyto. "To open it you…" But the Doctor was already using his sonic screwdriver to open the drawer. He looked through. "They're all gone!" he said. "What?" said Hyto, sounding shocked and jumping up from his seat in such a hurry he almost knocked it over. "How can this have happened?" He looked through the files. "This room was locked! I have always been here at open times and nobody could have deleted his files." "Could anybody else have got in?" said the Doctor. "Well, Security has open-all keys but…" "Tell me what Givu did before he died! I need to find out where Norine is" said the Doctor quickly. "I know he had a meeting with some friends of his" said Hyto. "Yes, yes, I know that!" said the Doctor. "But did he meet anybody else?" "Just the day before he met his friends he met the Governor over finances…" "Yes" said the Doctor eagerly. "And he met the Security Captain" said Hyto.

The Doctor ran out of the room and crashed into a Security Woman. "Don't get in my way!" he said angrily. "But Inspector, a recording was left outside our office for you" said the Woman, handing him a disc. "We decided to get a copy to you," The Doctor turned it on and an image appeared of Norine, bound with a huge figure standing next to her. "Inspector Smith, you stop investigation now" said the Amplusungui. "Or…" It grabbed Norine's throat roughly and she gave a strangled gasp. "…we feed on her!" It licked its lips and reached forward, switching of the transmission. "No, No, NO!" said the Doctor. What could he do? He wanted to find Norine. But if he kept working then she'd die. "What to do? WHAT TO DO?!" said the Doctor, clutching his head in his hands and moving around in a panicking fury.

Meanwhile in the cave Norine had been left alone. She wriggled about, trying to free herself. Norine had tried contracting her muscles while being bound, but despite spending two weeks helping an escapology act she had never mastered the skill. The large Amplusungui had locked the door it had come through and told her it was voice-activated. "Not that you can say much" it sneered at her. The Amplusunguis had then left through the back of the tunnel, saying they were going to a meeting. "You wait here" the large Amplusungui had told her.

But as Norine moved about she was finally able to get her left shoe off. She turned and reached for it. Her numb fingers fumbled with the back of the shoe. Norine had kept something like this for years, inspired by adventure stories she had read while a teenager. It had finally become force of habit. After a tense few seconds she finally opened a compartment at the back of her shoe, pulling out a small knife. She tried to seize it but pulled back, giving a near-cry. Norine could feel a scratch on a left finger. But she inched forward, and took the blade. Norine began to desperately saw at the rope holding her hands together. She worked fast; not knowing how long till the Amplusunguis came back. Finally Norine felt the ropes part. As blood flowed back through her hands she could feel some on them. But she didn't have time to complain. Norine pulled the rag from her mouth and set to work on her feet. Able to see the ropes she soon freed her legs. "I must practise escapology" she said. Norine tried standing but fell over. She vigorously rubbed her legs to bring back activity. Leaning against the wall, Norine succeeded in standing, then tried the door but was unable to budge it. "Well, only one way to go" she said, and began walking where the Amplusunguis had gone.

The Doctor was meanwhile running to the office of the Governor. He now had a very good idea who was responsible for the murders. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Puck-Trans! Puck-Trans! I need to speak to you now!" he yelled. "The Governor is out" said a Security man coming along. "Can I take a message?" "Could you do that? Tell him that the Doc… Inspector Smith needs to speak to him" said the Doctor. He spun round and galloped downstairs. He was met by the Security Sergeant. "Hello Inspector" said the Captain. "You seem in the hurry. Have any suspects?" "A few" said the Doctor. "Hopefully a good witness" said the Captain. "But I also need to tell you something else. There has been an electrical accident at the firm. Someone is dead." "Who is it?" said the Doctor, shocked, but having a good idea who was killed. "Hyto Betelgeuse" said the Sergeant. "The accident has also damaged the data drawers. Security will take care of the re-recording of finances."

In the tunnels Norine moved along. "I seem to be in a sewer" she said. "Why am I talking…" She stopped abruptly as she heard the sound of talking further down the tunnel. Norine glanced round the corner and saw 2 men talking to the Amplusunguis. She recognised one of them, it was the Security Captain. Norine leant forward to hear what they were saying. The Security Captain was talking. "Yes, Inspector Smith doesn't seem to be doing much more. But I think a little message is needed for him" "What?" said the scarred Amplusungui. "Perhaps you should send him a finger. Just so long as he knows Irene has been caused pain but is not dead. Deliver it to the station." Norine nearly heard too late the Amplusunguis moving toward her. She moved into a side sewer as the Amplusunguis walked past. The scarred one sniffed. "There is blood around here." "We've brought a lot back with our hunts" said the small Amplusungui. "But it smells warm, and living" said the scarred Amplusungui. "We will have time to find the source when we have got a finger from Irene" said the big Amplusungui. "Come on!" He and the small Amplusungui walked away, followed reluctantly by the scarred one. Norine ran back after the 2 men, hoping they would show her the way out. She knew the Amplusunguis would soon know what had happened.

The Doctor was wondering whether he should tell the Governor about this. But there was still the matter of Norine. If he did anything how could he be sure she was safe? But how could he be sure she would be given back to him? Or even if she was still alive? So many questions thought the Doctor. "Excuse me Smith" said the Governor. "Could I speak with you now?" "Well, I should be getting on with…" "I insist to hear what you have found out" said the Governor. "Nobody else will hear if we talk in my Office."

Norine continued to move through the sewer. She saw the Security Captain climb upwards, pushing a door aside. He closed it behind him. Norine ran towards the ladder, climbed up swiftly, and pushed at the cover. But it was locked.

"The Security Captain?" said Puck-Trans. "Are you sure?" "He seems to be the one with the most evidence pointing to him" said the Doctor. "Hyto says Kivu only met him and you about the finances, aside from the people he met the next day." "Who were all murdered" said Puck-Trans. "I was hoping to look over what he had said but he died just after that and we decided not to pursue it any further." "Someone had erased his data" said the Doctor. "Not much of a mystery that something is going on!" "I will start an investigation into the Security Captain" said the Governor. "No, you can't! They're holding Norine hostage!" "Who?" said the Governor. "I was not aware of anybody being held hostage." "I mean Irene… she calls herself Norine as well!" said the Doctor quickly. "I recognised the creatures holding her. They're ruthless! They'll kill her if…" "I will make sure he can't report to his men" said Puck-Trans. "Don't you worry Doctor. Those Amplusunguis won't eat her." The Doctor followed him out, but couldn't help feeling that something is wrong.

Norine continued to run through the sewer, hoping to find another entrance. But to her horror, she heard behind her the sounds of what sounded like a cross between roaring and barking, and the sound of large creatures moving fast. By now her hands had stopped bleeding but there was still blood on them. A loud and horribly close bark caused her to run forward with more urgency.

The Doctor watched as Puck-Trans entered the Security Office. Everybody there had been working all night and looked tired. "Security Captain, I am ordering your arrest on the grounds of suspicion over the recent deaths." "I have always done what you said!" said the Captain. "You can't accuse me of this!" "You knew that Givu Kemro had found evidence of your financial crimes, so you decided to get rid of him and his friends" said Puck-Trans. The Security Captain was looking very worried, his eyes flickered to the door, but his way was blocked by 2 Security men. "You're responsible for this!" he yelled, pointing at the Governor. "I have never disobeyed you." "Do you really think anybody will believe such slander?" said the Governor. "You're going to trial before the Inspection. And don't expect a good result."

The Captain pulled out a gun and moved it round, covering them all. "You are not going to arrest me!" "There is Security all around you" said Puck-Trans. "There are guns all around you. Any shots and you'll soon be dead." The Captain looked round at the ring of Security People and put the gun to his head. "No!" cried the Doctor but there was a bang, and a torrent of blood burst from the Captain's head like pieces of a smashed fruit. The Governor looked down. "Security Lieutenant Ymir" he said. A middle-aged blonde woman with an expressionless face stepped forward. "Governor Puck-Trans." "You are acting Security Captain for now. Your first duty is to file a report of this." He glanced at the Doctor. "And find Sergeant Irene Holmes. Main priority."

Norine ran out of another tunnel. She felt like she had run all under the city. The Amplusunguis weren't too intelligent and hadn't spread out, her scent all over the area confusing them. But they were closing in and she knew they would probably be at her in a few minutes. She turned a corner and saw a ladder. She sighed. "Not…" She stopped, realising it was a different ladder. The ladder the Security Captain had gone up had two tunnels on each side. This only had one tunnel, to her right. A loud grunt behind her, caused her to leap at the ladder and begin climbing it, hoping she could escape this way. But it was locked also. Desperately Norine began striking it, trying to use her blade to open up the sides.

As Ymir finished her report the Doctor ran up to her. "Finished? Good, because we need to talk to the Governor!" "But I need to find Sergeant…" "This relates to her. Come on!" said the Doctor, running to the Governor's Office, followed by the curious Lieutenant.

As the Governor began writing a report for the Inspection the door flung open and the Doctor entered the office, followed by the bemused Lieutenant Ymir. "So Inspector, it seems this case is over" said the Governor. "The Captain is dead. This should simplify matters." "I'm not so sure" said the Doctor. "My brain is telling me something is wrong. But what? WHAT?" He spun round, thinking. "It's like there's something right under me, trying to be heard…" He walked round the room, passing the door at the other side of the room. "Not through there" said the Governor. "Those are my private…" The Doctor spun back to the door and listened. "There's something going on in there!" he said excitedly. He pulled out his screwdriver and opened the door, revealing a comfortable looking room with a laurel wreath next to a comet symbol. "Nothing in there" said the Governor. There was bang on the floor. "What's this then?" said the Doctor, pulling away a carpet with Draconian symbols on it and revealing a trapdoor. The Doctor almost laughed, it was such an obvious way to hide something! "What is under there?" said Ymir, looking at the Governor. "How should I…" began the Governor, but he saw the Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver. "STOP HIM!" yelled the Governor furiously. He tried to run forward but the Lieutenant held him back. "If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear" she said strictly. "Open Sesame!" said the Doctor, flinging open the door.

A hand with blood, sweat and mud on it gripped the side. The Doctor grasped it and pulled out the exhausted and dirty Norine. A roar was heard under them, causing the Doctor to slam and lock the door. Norine tried saying something but was out of breath. "Am…Am…" "Amplusunguis" said the Doctor, slamming the door shut and sealing it with his sonic screwdriver.

He turned to the Governor. "Doesn't look good for you!" "The Security Captain… he was working with…" "Exactly Doctor!" said the Governor quickly. "How could I have hired those Amplusunguis?" "You knew about them already" said the Doctor. "That first aroused my suspicions." "But you just said…" "Use your head! When I said Norine had been kidnapped…" "It was in the video…" "…which you acted like you didn't know about and yet you know there was a video and you knew there were Amplusunguis!" "I think we should perform a thorough investigation of your activities" said Ymir. "You can't possibly" began the Governor but the Security Lieutenant raised a hand for silence. "Governor Trans-Puck, I, Chiron Security Lieutenant and acting-Security Captain Freia Ymir place you under arrest on suspicion of withholding information." The Governor looked like the Security Captain had as he heard the Governor's words. As Ymir moved forward Puck-Trans suddenly pulled a gun from inside his jacket and pointed it at her. "Not again! In one day!" said the Doctor. "You do know that this makes you even more of a suspect" said Norine in an obvious tone.

"Don't try anything!" said Trans-Puck with such force that spit shot out of his mouth like bullets. "Norine might need a bath but I don't!" said the Doctor. "You will not leave" said Trans-Puck. "Lieutenant Ymir, take out your gun and throw it down." Ymir did so, and it was soon in the pocket of Trans-Puck. "How do you exactly expect to escape?" said Ymir. "You were telling the Security Captain how difficult…" "But, my dear Ymir, he didn't have a trapdoor in the room" sneered Puck-Trans, walking towards it. "Why have you done this?" said Ymir. "I am part of an influential group" said Puck-Trans, motioning at the wreath and comet. "I hoped to soon enter the Cult of Augustus, a group which is gaining power throughout many Systems!" "Is there a Cult of November?" said the Doctor. "I like November. I remember a very important November…" "It is in reference to the First Emperor on Earth. A man whose dictatorship led to peace!" yelled Puck-Trans. "For one wanting us to be silent you are making much of the noise" said Norine.

"Was the Security Captain really working for you?" said the Security Lieutenant. Puck-Trans smiled. "Yes. We both hoped to enter the cult. I had been told that any ruler must make sure they can control the army." "So he was following your orders? Why were you so ready to…?" "Are you familiar with the expression Scapegoat?" said Puck-Trans. "I knew the Investigation would soon be here, which is probably why Kemro decided to bring up the investigation then. I decided the Captain would be that Scapegoat."

As he finished Puck-Trans placed his hand on the trapdoor, his fingerprints were recognised, and the door opened. "Crude but effective. I'll be with you in a minute!" he yelled down at the Amplusunguis, before closing but not locking the trapdoor. "Why did you need to kidnap me?" said Norine. "That was the Security Captain's orders not mine. But once it happened I went along with it" said Puck-Trans. "So why the additional murders?" said the Doctor. "You've told us everything else, might as well say the rest." "The Captain did it to stop connection to the deaths" said Puck-Trans. "I had another purpose. The murders would have pushed the people towards order. They would want more security, more cameras. "Like the masses throughout history, they would give liberty for safety!" "Did you and the Captain agree on any plan?" said Norine. "We both planned the Amplusunguis would be killed at the end of the plan!" said Puck-Trans. "And how will you get out of this?" said the Doctor. "You will go ahead of me as hostages. The Amplusunguis will take us to their ship, and I'll soon be out of the System!" said the Governor. "How can any of you escape?"

"Can't think of anything! But the person at the door could help" said the Doctor happily. Puck-Trans backed back and glanced at the door. The Doctor walked towards the trapdoor, covering its view from Puck-Trans. "So you great criminal genius" said the Doctor with mockery in this voice, "if things had gone as intended you were going to have the Amplusunguis killed?" "Exactly" said Puck-Trans. "But there is no need…" There was a roar and two huge hands moved out of the trapdoor, followed by a hideous, snarling head. "You going to have us killed?!" it roared at Puck-Trans. "No. I was just…" "You try to trick us!" said the big Amplusungui, fully leaving the trapdoor. "Stay back! BACK!" cried Puck-Trans, his hands shaking as he tried to pull out a gun, while a scarred head left the trapdoor. He fired, bringing down the first Amplusungui. Norine seized her chance. She ran with incredible speed at the Governor and knocked the gun from his hand. "I'll…kill you…" he snarled at Norine, trying to recover it. However she wrestled the gun from his pocket. "Catch!" Norine yelled, throwing the gun. The Doctor caught it and handed it to the Lieutenant. Meanwhile Puck-Trans struck Norine on the chin, bringing her down. "You won't live to…" he snarled as he knelt to pick up the other gun, but a blast from Ymir tore his hand apart. He screamed, holding his hand in agony.

The scarred Amplusunguis had left the hole, but a sonic burst from the Doctor sent it back, clutching its ears. They heard something clambering down the ladder. "Be still!" yelled Ymir, running to the hole. The clambering continued and she fired down. They heard a roar and a splash of something heavy. "Ymir!" cried Norine. The Lieutenant turned and fired at the other Amplusungui, bringing it crashing down as its left leg crumpled beneath it.

It was only now they heard the hammering on the door to the Office. There was a bang, the sound of a door opening and running feet, and the door to the Private Quarters burst open. In moved two Security men. "I had to shoot the lock of…" began the first one, stopping when he saw the injured Governor and the two Amplusunguis. "What has happened here?" he said. Ymir faced them. "Take the Governor to the cells. He now has a charge of attempted murder with him." "But Lieutenant…" "I am acting Captain. Take this man to the cells. Also look down the trapdoor" she motioned "and tell me whether the Amplusunguis is dead or alive." She turned to the Doctor and Norine. "Inspector Smith, Sergeant Holmes, if you could accompany me…"

It turned out the Amplusunguis in the Sewer had survived. It and the other Amplusunguis were put in a separate cell to former Governor Puck-Trans. They had contacted Earth authorities and the City Inspector was now coming early. Security Captain Freia Ymir accompanied the Doctor and Norine to the TARDIS. "Are you really from Saturn or Galactic Security?" said Ymir. "I've been to Saturn and worked with…" "Are you?" said Ymir, slightly more firmly. "No" said Norine. "I could arrest you both right now for impersonation" said Ymir. "But I won't. Whatever happened, you solved multiple murders and saved our city from a terrible criminal. Perhaps we can find out more about this Cult of Augustus." Norine suddenly remembered something. "Doctor, do you remember in that Kepler Monastry…" "Just a mo" said the Doctor, screwing up his face and holding his head in his hands. Ymir looked at him oddly. "What is he…?" "I remember now!" said the Doctor. "I did what I usually do in these timeline problems and try to forget it! That Malphan mentioned Chiron 2…" He stopped suddenly. "I think we had better go now" he said, snapping his fingers. The TARDIS door opened. "Come along Clarke" he said, bounding into the TARDIS. Norine followed.

"Wait a minute! I need to…"Ymir stopped as she saw the inside of the TARDIS. "It's…It's…" "Bigger on the Inside" Norine said with her. "I said that to." "Everybody says it!" said the Doctor. "Except Benton. And Grace. And Rory. Alright, most people say it." The Security Captain staggered out. "Who are you?" "The Doctor" said the Doctor. "I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous." "And you?" said Ymir. "I'm Norine Clarke. I met the Doctor in 2020." Ymir looked at them and smiled. "I think I should leave." "Good luck with keeping Security in Chiron" said the Doctor. "Bye!" The doors closed. A grinding, wheezing sound began, and the TARDIS disappeared. The Security Captain walked back to the city in an odd state, wondering what she was going to tell the City Inspector.

"Why didn't you want to talk about the Kepler Monastry?" said Norine. "Because what the Malphan mentioned happened in the past to him. But it was the future for us!" said the Doctor. "Time travel can be confusing" said Norine. "It isn't once you understand. Just think of time as a big ball of wibbly-wobbly Timey-Wimey stuff" said the Doctor. "Selective amnesia helps. I'm not even sure where that phrase came from. I knew it when I was wearing celery and with that Australian…" "But what about this organisation?" said Norine. "The Cult of Augustus?" The Doctor looked at her, a grimness shadowing his usually cheery demeanour. "I wouldn't be surprised if we met them again soon" he said darkly. "I don't know a lot about them. But from what I heard on Kepler they know about us by now."


End file.
